


[All迪]电灯胆 01

by Xbacktingting



Series: 电灯胆 [1]
Category: All迪
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 01

#最近想开新坑，写一个病娇|基腐丨囚禁丨车多丨黑化丨滥情丨拉郎丨三观不正@oc系列，以满足我叛逆的心理，毕竟我非常年轻。

#不喜慎入。禁上升真人，禁上升真人，上升真人吃羊毛拉子。

 

傍晚的北京，华灯初上。有些事总是表面光明。

 

“呵，迪丽热巴，我给过你很多机会了，我不喜欢他们碰你，你偏偏不听话。"坐在床边的艺兴用修长的手指掰过迪丽热巴的脸，脸上的笑有些渗人。迪丽热巴的手脚被铐子固定住，白皙的皮肤被硌出红痕。“张艺兴，你有什么资格要求我？"迪丽热巴一脸不屑，"邓伦是我男友，圈里的人谁不知道。不过就是春晚后的聚餐挽着手，我们就是睡了也跟你没什么关系。”

"你和他睡了？"张艺兴的脸色更加阴沉。

"睡过不是很正常吗？"迪丽热巴漫不经心的笑容，让张艺兴觉得很刺眼。

"我的小宝贝，你总会为你的行为付出代价的。”

 

张艺兴起身，把一包药粉撒在了玻璃杯里，用嘴含了一口，给迪丽热巴喂了下去。热巴哪里肯咽，只是拼命地挣扎，可是张艺兴用嘴一口一口的给她往下灌，灵活的舌头不时的在她的口腔里打转，不断地勾着她的舌头，不咽下去只会有呛水后的难受与窒息感。到最后，她差不多被灌下去了半杯，其余的水从她的嘴角溢出，流向颈窝和锁骨，打湿了几缕头发。

 

"我的洋娃娃，你现在的样子真美。"张艺兴温柔的笑着，同刚才判若两人。  
他不急不躁，目光温和的看着表，静静等待药效发作。一刻钟过去，热巴终于有了反应，她觉得浑身燥热难耐，像是密密麻麻的蝼蚁在轻轻啃咬，酥酥痒痒。极度的空虚感和身上的燥热让她情不自禁的蹭起腿来，想要有什么东西来填满。

 

"宝贝，想要吗，想要你可以求我。"张艺兴穿着白色衬衫，带着金丝边眼镜，只是看着迪丽热巴穿着暴露的衣服，轻微颤抖、扭动。若没有这等场景，旁人对他翩翩公子的人设一定不会存疑。只是没有人会知道，他们卸下面具以后的样子。

 

热巴的药效越来越猛烈的扩散着，锁着的镣铐也因为她身体的扭动而铮铮作响。她白净的小脸上泛着情欲的潮红，紧咬着樱桃小口，防止自己会发出诱人的呻吟。虽然身体已经被药物折磨的十分难受，她还是把自己的脸别过去，看像那边的玻璃镜，背向艺兴。张艺兴也不着急，生生把她的脸掰过来，把嘴巴掰开，扯下她的内裤，塞进了她的嘴里。

"宝贝，一会的戏，保证精彩纷呈。"说着便走出去，关上了灯和门。屋子里是无尽的黑暗。

 

突然外面的灯亮了，投进来了光，迪丽热巴忽然意识到，那个镜子是双向镜，里面的人能看见外面，而外面的人看不见里面。这时，她看见了邓伦打开了外面屋子的门，进到了外面的房间。她想着他大概是追到了这里，来救她的，她想呼喊引起他的注意，可是身体因为药物的作用已经软成一滩水，没什么力气。想要奋力发出声音，喉咙里出来的确是轻微的呻吟。她看见邓伦见到艺兴并无什么异常的举动，甚至，与他，抱在了一起。邓伦低头和张艺兴耳语，艺兴转头轻轻含住了邓伦的耳垂。她看见他们彼此脱着衣服，热烈的吻着彼此。她看见两具熟悉的身体，倒在床上，交叠在了一起。

 

她看见他把他的分身含进嘴里。催情药混合着愤怒与无助的情绪，令她浑身燥热瘫软，却又无可奈何。她闭眼听着门外不堪入耳的调情，和交错响起的喘息，每一下，都是在她的心上行刑。

 

他们激烈的做着，热巴被这种场景刺激着，加上本来喝下去的药，她觉得身上火辣辣的，像是要烧起来一样。她细长白嫩的双腿互相磨蹭，以求得短暂的安慰。

 

不知过了多久，身上越来越热，理智全无。这时，房间门开了。张艺兴，裸着身体朝她走来，自顾自的说着"我只是和他逢场作戏，他倒像动了真情。"说完他冲着热巴一笑，妖冶无比，"人我已经喂了安眠药，能睡到明天早上不会醒。"他温柔的看着热巴，边替她解开铐子，边说："热热，你看，他不是真的爱你。”

 

突然获得自由的热巴，本想逃离，可是身体不受控制的缠上了张艺兴。看着他满身的吻痕，情欲比理智更先占了上风，心里的绝望终是抵不过催情药和刚才那场春宫图的刺激。热巴水汪汪的眼睛有些迷离，张艺兴用手指探进她的秘地。热巴哪里禁得住这样的刺激，她双手勾住张艺兴的脖子，小嘴一张一合，熟练的吻了上去。热巴已经湿的彻底，张艺兴突然就挺了进去。他的身体就像她的解药，像罂粟花那般让人上瘾，这一夜彼此疯狂的索取。

 

第二天一早，热巴出现在房间门口，打了粉底，遮住了所有痕迹。她重重的敲门，邓伦从梦中惊醒，还未做什么反应，热巴刷卡进了房间。房间里，邓伦和艺兴赤身裸体的睡在一起，身上的青紫和抓痕，是最好的证据。热巴开口，“邓伦，我知道了。”

 

转身，轻轻关门，走出了房间。邓伦急忙穿好衣服，什么也顾不上，追了出去。

 

他没有看见，床上的他，笑的意味不明。


End file.
